


Happy Day Cafe

by zenalite



Category: Hopviq
Genre: Baristas, Deepthroating, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Glory Hole, Large Breasts, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Objectification, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenalite/pseuds/zenalite
Summary: A trip through the lives of different busty girls working at the Happy Day Cafe, a male-dominated hell where clients get to use them however they like, especially if they drop a nice tip. Expect lots of cum.Commissioned by Hopviq





	Happy Day Cafe

The gig sounded fantastic.

Eleanor had been trying to find a job for months before finishing high school. Most places weren’t interested in hiring anyone without a degree, and the few places that wanted to take her were too seedy to even register. No way she was going to accept $10 an hour just so some fat gorilla that weighed 400 pounds could paw at her ass. 

Even so, Elly knew she had the goods - a bubble butt she had worked at for the last five years that had amassed over 10k followers on Instagram, and the big Italian tits she had inherited from her mother’s side of the family were still growing, already reaching an incredible J cup. Just a few more months to grow her following and she could be an influencer - failing that, a sugar daddy could secure her future. But for now, an actual job was necessary.

The coffee shop was located in the old district of the city, right next to the cathedral - the fancy part of town lower middle-class girls didn’t even take a gander at growing up.  _ Soon enough I might even be living here _ , she thought hopefully, looking out the window of the cab. She had taken a taxi to look more presentable, and even made a sacrifice of the $300 she had stashed away to go buy some formal-looking clothing.

The guy dropped her off right before the _ Happy Day _ cafe, where Elly saw a few familiar faces - some other wannabe models off of Instagram that told her about the place. One of them, a brunette by the name of Paula, came rushing over, her huge tits jiggling under the branded polo shirt. “You made it!” 

“Yeah, I made it…” said Elly, laughing lightly. She noticed that Paula wasn’t wearing any bra, and that her nipples were clearly visible through the fabric. The other teens serving customers on the terrace outside were all the same, and Elly even noticed an older man reaching up to fondle a blonde’s breasts and nudge her nipple gently as she poured his drink.  _ I thought this was supposed to be a legit place _ .

Looking as if she read her mind, Paula brushed her arm in a conciliatory fashion. “Don’t worry, the pay more than makes up for the trouble. Come in, will you? I’ll take you to the boss.” 

Elly rushed after the giddy brunette, barely able to look at the place as they went straight into the private area. “So, you’re done with high school, right?”

“Yeah… And you’ve g--”

“Got one more year. Though I’m not sure if I’ll go. Honestly, this job is just too good.” 

Paula went up to a black-enameled door that had the word  **BOSS** engraved in gold. Her fingers went to the handle, at which point she turned and whispered, “Remember, just do as he says. How well you do here depends on how impressed he’ll be.”

_ Do what? _ she wanted to ask.  _ Do what?!  _ But it was too late. This weeb cleavage-posting 15k followers idiot already pushed through and entered the office. The interior was dark and windowless, most of the mood lighting coming from an aquarium and some lambent lighting lining the edges of the floor.

“Mr. LaCroix, this is my friend that I’ve told you about, Eleanor. Elly, this is Mr. LaCroix. Well, I’ll leave you to it, then!”

The man across the desk from her was as fat as he was bald. A monstrosity with arms so hairy they were practically black and jowls that hang down to cover his neck. “Eleanor, is it?”

“Elly, really… Please just call me Elly, sir,” she said politely.

The boss licked his fat lips and she suddenly became very aware of her partially see-through blouse and the black lace that covered up the chest area. It was only meant to be a little suggestive… “You can call me Jimmy. You graduated from Pinewood High, isn’t that right? Lots of cute girls coming from down there.”

“Yes… I suppose so…”

“By the looks of you I’d say you’re a perfect fit for the job.”

“Why, thank you kindly.”

Jimmy took out his phone and started thumbing around. “I’ve been checking around your Instagram. You look great. Trying to grow your numbers?”

“For sure!” At last, someone that understood. All the other bosses just laughed it off.

“Well, you can definitely do that here. I’ll just make you a custom shirt with your IG on the back.”

“Are you serious? Wow, that’s... That would be real swell, sir, really…”

The boss nodded solemnly and got up. Despite the fat he carried, he was an imposing figure when standing, with a height that nearly reached all the way to the ceiling. As he loomed over her, it was only his mantits that she faced on eye level.

“Now,” he said, pointing to a coffee machine in the corner. “Why don’t you show me how you can brew a pot?”

“Oh…” That was surprisingly reasonable. “My dad says I’m pretty good actually.”

Elly dropped her purse and turned towards the machine, feeling the boss’s eyes lingering on her from behind, tracing her down to her tiny waist and toned ass. The wide leg pants were loose, but just enough to show the movement of her round cheeks as she started to brew.

“So, I guess I put the water here…” She glanced over her shoulder for confirmation and saw that Jimmy kept his phone angled on her, probably recording…  _ Jesus, is he filming my butt? _

“Don’t worry, I always record this part. It’s a nice thing to look back on later.”

“R-Right…”

“You’ve got a pretty nice butt. Lots of clients are going to be happy to see you here. Mind if I touch you?”

Elly clicked her tongue. Was this guy serious? He was being so straightforward and pervy.  _ I guess I should be too. _ “How much would my salary be here?”

“Oh, more than enough.” She jumped when she felt his fingers coming down to her ass, caressing its extreme curves, the tis exploring the slope that came from her back down to her cheeks. “I’d say just don’t worry about it. I’ve never had a girl complain.”

Elly clicked her tongue in annoyance as he went on feeling her up. “Right…” Had the rest of them all gone through this or was this only meant to humiliate her? Was it a cheap attempt at hazing?

He brushed up close enough to her that his belly smashed into her back, while his hairy arm came to wrap around her delicate waist. As the machine whirred next to them, Jimmy moved the phone in front of her and switched to facecam. Now Elly could see herself being recorded, while his fat face hovered above her. His toad mouth came down and kissed her on the top of the head. Then the camera zoomed out enough for him to put her huge tits in center frame. 

“Damn, that sure is an amazing pair. Can I lift your blouse?”

“Do I really--”

“I need to see your body before I can hire you. That’s super important.”

Sighing with annoyance and losing any respect she might’ve had for the pig. She reached back and brought her blouse up, her perfect J cups remaining perky and bright, though now their round shape and candy nipples were in the open for him.

The fat fingers came up and squeezed each one in turn, pulling on the shirt to jiggle them around a little for the camera. “Sweet little eighteen-year-old breasts.” 

Elly rolled her eyes and bit her lip in frustration.  _ Hurry up already, asshole. Hurry up!! _

“Now, darling, why don’t you shake those tits and smile to the camera and say:  _ Welcome to the Happy Day Cafe, please enjoy these _ .”

“Seriously?...” Elly took a deep breath and tried to fake a smile. “Hi, this is Elly. Welcome to the Happy Day Cafe, please enjoy” - she jiggled her breasts with her hands - “these!”

Jimmy laughed and pushed into her from behind. Suddenly she could feel his dick grinding between her toned cheeks.  _ What the fuck is he doing?! _ Her blood rushed and he heart drummed in her chest, but she dared not to move. She just bit down on her tongue and let it happen. This is too good an opportunity…

He dry humped her from behind with a few pumps, till the coffee machine dinged ready. Then he took a step back and returned to his desk. Elly poured some into a cup, then took the steaming coffee over to him, bending over to place it right in front of him, only to have his hand come to rest on her ass again. He slapped it proudly. “You did a good job, kid. You’re hired. Starting tomorrow you’ll come in and by then we’ll solve the uniform problem. And remember, no complaints while you work here. You don’t have to enjoy it, but if you threaten the customer’s experience, you’re gone. That clear?”

Elly nodded reluctantly. “Super clear.”

“Well then, welcome home, Eleanor.”

//

Penny avoided the glare of the sun as she sped between the umbrellas on the terrace, bringing coffee and desserts to keep the customers satisfied. It was only a few months since she had started working at the cafe, but already things had changed drastically in her life. Her parents were unhappy with her decision to be a mere barista when they thought their Penelope to be such a bright young lady. In truth, Penny made more being just another one of the bimbos at  _ Happy Day _ than applying to a firm where she would have to work her way up. It easier route to success, though one that came with some sacrifices of her dignity…

Her father’s calling was that of a preacher, and as soon as many of his “flock” heard that she worked at the cafe, she found herself the target of repeated attention. These groups of older men would come in and sit down, and then tell whatever girl was working the tables that they were here to see Penelope: blonde, busty, blue-eyed Penny. She certainly couldn’t say no, especially not given the tips they were leaving. 

Today was no different, and she could spot some familiar faces in the shade as she went to take their order. “Welcome to the Happy Day Cafe, gentlemen, how may I be of service?” she said as politely as she could. 

The gaggle of older men laughed as she approached and stretched out their hands to greet her. Rather than a typical handshake, they immediately reached for her chest and ass, rubbing the curves of both as she struggled to take their orders. There was just no helping it - the boss wouldn’t have appreciated her commenting negatively at all, so the only thing left to do was to roll her eyes and take it.

“Would you like me to bring you a fresh brew?” 

“For now, we just want you,” said one of them, a balding man she knew well from her father’s sermons. He slapped at her big butt repeatedly, mesmerized by its soft jiggles, then reached down and grabbed at his dick through his pants. Penny figured that he must not have been wearing anything under there, because she could clearly see his enormous penis and got disgusted by the sight of it.

Another kept tugging at her wrist until he finally pulled her into his lap. “Well, well,” he said slowly, “you grew up to be so big. I remember holding you like this once at your father’s barbecue.” 

Penny sighed with annoyance. “Is that right, sir?”

The gnarled old hands reached up to feel her tits through her shirt. Bony fingers three times her age sank into the soft flesh of her huge breasts, kneading them happily and brushing over the surface in search of her nipples. 

Just because she was forced to accept all this didn’t mean she had to like it as well. Huffing and puffing in anger as they used up her young and tender flesh was one of the few outbursts she could afford. It also did nothing to stop them from their constant groping and reminder of their connection to her respectable family and honorable father. 

“Maybe I should--” 

“Come on, calm down, Penelope, we’ve got a little something for you.” 

The blonde stared at the guy across the table as he opened his wallet and pulled out several hundred bills. “This is all yours for your good service towards us. Now why don’t you go bring us some quick drinks so we can relax?”

Penny eyed the money greedily and relaxed somewhat. It was nearly a thousand bucks, which for less than half an hour of work wasn’t half bad. She got up and went into the cafe and put her order, staring meanwhile at the other girls working past the counter. Unlike her outfit of a polo shirt, these hand-picked few wore suits of the highest quality tailored around their extreme curves, with heels that clacked gently against the floor. They weren’t just exceptionally busty and beautiful, but most were either talented enough to earn themselves a spot or came from a semi-famous position that wasn’t just posing on social media. Penny was slightly jealous of their better pay and easier workload, but there was also far more expected of them.

She grabbed her order and went back to the table outside, where her father’s friends were eagerly waiting for her. In fact, two of them had already taken their huge cocks out and stroked them in the gentle breeze, staring at her poignantly as she approached. 

“Here is your order, gentlemen…”

They sipped from their cups and complimented the coffee, then each flashed the hundred dollar bills between their fingers. Penny sighed. She knew what they were waiting for. She lowered herself obediently under the table and began to stroke each one in order, licking her lips in preparation of having to suck them off. 

“Come on!” they begged her. “Give us that pretty mouth, Penny!”

Penny gritted her teeth. “Yes, sir.” 

She started off with the oldest of them, struggling to fit the girthy shaft into her mouth, her teen lips stretching wide to wrap around the bulging head. Its throbs sounded off in her skull as she struggled to push the rest of it down her throat, and the old man’s hands quickly came to her head to aid her in the process. He forced her down as hard as he could, chugging his dick into her throat as the blonde gagged and gurgled, struggling to breathe. 

“Now that right there is perfection,” one of them commented.

“Your father should see you now, Pen, all grown up and working hard.” 

Tears were flowing down her cheeks as the big dick stretched her tiny throat, not of sadness but of anger and pain. There was no pleasure in doing this, and the pay was the only thing driving her to keep going as these old fucks screwed with her and attempted to humiliate her. 

The old dick throbbed and expanded, making her neck bulge, till Penny could feel it writhing inside of her. She struggled to breathe in the heat of the moment, knowing what was to come, and closed her eyes in preparation. The cum practically exploded inside of her and rushed up her nose, filling up every space that the cock wasn’t already stretching airtight. The old man slapped her face and laughed, clearly amused by her misery, holding her down a little more while Penny struggled not to pass out. When her nose instinctively tried to draw breath, she could only feel the old seed burning her nostrils and going back down her throat. 

“That’s a good girl. Let’s count how long you can keep it down there. I’ll give you twenty more bucks for each second, all right? One… Two… Three…” 

_ Fucking bastard!  _ she thought.  _ He’s just using me knowing I can’t refuse _ . And given how much she went through already, what was holding it down a little longer to make another hundred on top of it all?

“... Four… Five…”

_ Five and twenty… I’m already at a hundred dollars more. Just a few more seconds... _

“Take her off, Bill!” the other exclaimed in alarm. “She’s gonna pass out.” 

“... Six… Seven… Eight… Nine.”

“Bill!!” 

Penny wanted to get up and punch that guy in the throat.  _ Shut the hell up! _ As the guy holding her down stopped counting and attempt to bring her up, Penny forced herself back down on the cock and counted by herself. _ Ten… Two hundred dollars… Eleven… Twelve _ … Only the tingling at the back of her head was a problem. As she kept on counting, her vision became blurry and then darkened… 

…

Penny awoke sometime later completely naked in one of the cafe’s private areas. Her clothes were wet with cum while her entire face was covered in a dry film of it too.  _ What the fuck? _

She could hear some talk in another room, and her boss soon walked in accompanied by a huge-titted girl Penny hadn’t seen before. “Pen, this is Mrs. Walker. She’s the doc I call sometimes to check out the staff.” 

“Hello, Penelope, I heard you had a little incident. Mind if I have a look at you?” 

“Uhm…”

“Just go ahead,” said Mr. LaCroix. “She’s got nothing to lose.” 

The doctor put some flashlight in her eyes and gave her some orders and stepped back. “Your body passed out from lack of oxygen, but you seem to be okay now. I wouldn’t worry about it too much.” 

“Doesn’t…” Her brain still tingled in her head. “Doesn’t that damage you?” 

LaCroix laughed and pulled her up. Her brought her in front of her mirror where he groped her tits fondly along with her bubble butt, running his filthy hair paws over her toned stomach. “Look at you, sweetheart, you’re all fine. The goods are all that matter. Your brain won’t stop you from working this job, will it?” 

Penny wanted to spit on him and hit him. Instead, she grunted as he felt her up and nodded reluctantly. “No, sir…” 

“I’ll leave you two to it, then,” said the doctor happily.

As he felt her up, the boss reached down into his pocket and handed her a wad of cash. Penny counted it up immediately, no longer caring about how that might look, and noticed happily that she was up to five thousand.

“From your friends, and a little bonus from me for working so hard.” 

She sighed as his dick rubbed against her ass. “Thank you, sir.”

“Don’t worry about what’s in your head too much, Pen. Why, I think as far as most of the men here are concerned, it might as well be empty air in there.”

As he bent her over and took his dick out to fuck her, she rolled her eyes and whispered an angry: “Yes, sir.” She stared at the wall passively as he fucked her, trying to ignore the pain it brought, and when he was done Penny went back out to the tables to serve. 

One of her usual guests came up to her. Another one of her father’s  _ friends _ . “I missed you, Penny! I have something for you!” 

“Oh?” Finally, this old fart would give her a tip? _ It’s about bloody time _ . She stretched out her hand to get what she was truly owed for all her hard work, only to have him turn over his cup over her palm, with his thick slop of seed coiling down against her skin.

“For you, my dear! Now, why don’t you thank me and have a go at it?” 

Penny sighed and bit her lip. “Yes, sir.” And with that, she brought it up to her mouth and licked it up. _ I’m expecting far too much from these animals _ .

//

Paula was excited to see that the boss and higher-ranking girls were pleased in her work. The brunette had been a tomboy for most of her life, though that didn’t do much to help her grades. Her teachers often said that she had the dressing style of a man, but the brains of a woman. It was only when she started maturing in high school that they started seeing the body of the woman under the hoodies and loose jeans. 

At first she was displeased to be touched by all the boys that she previously considered her trusted friends, but they seemed completely helpless when confronted with her awesome boobage and tight round butt. Even her father started hugging her a lot more often and playfully slapping her butt, which made her wonder if he ever felt similarly… But it was the teachers, thankfully, that liked her best and made it possible for her to pass high school despite her incompetence in every class. 

Surprisingly, her performance at the cafe wasn’t bad at all so far. Sure, she smashed cups on occasion and got the wrong orders, but the customers weren’t unhappy at all given how eager she was to satisfy them in return, and their joy made the boss pleased as well. Compared to all the other girls that were going around cursing under their breaths and clicking their tongues when being touched, Paula was happy to be in a place she could call home, where everyone that arrived was happy to see her. 

Because of her happy-go-lucky attitude and ability to please, things often never had to go that far for her. While other girls had to crawl under tables and blow customers to keep them happy, Paula knew how to push her boobs into their heads as she poured their drinks and hand feed them their desserts from their laps when they came in the evenings. Everyone was happy. 

Except, apparently, the boss. 

“The other girls have been telling me you haven’t satisfied all of our customers,” said LaCroix unhappily. 

Paula kept her hands behind her back, thrusting her tits out at him from the other side of the desk and offering a beatific, innocent smile. “Sir, I try to--” 

“Enough. Don’t try your charms with me, young lady. I know you think you can get away with everything. Even your hair - how many times have I told you to let it grow?” 

“I--” 

“If you don’t start acting seriously like the other girls here I’m going to get rid of you.” 

Paula stiffened and found it hard to keep the smile going. “I’ve always--”

LaCroix slammed his fat hand on the oak surface. She had never seen him so angry. “I told you to be silent, do you understand? You have a choice from now on. You either keep working here just like all the other girls, without any special treatment, or you quit right now.” 

Her eyes rolled by themselves. “Are you serious?” 

“You will refer to me as ‘sir’. And yes, I’m very serious.” 

She wondered what bitch was behind this. Paula couldn’t think of a single customer she let down. Even the few that begged for blowjobs, she always managed to satisfy somehow. Probably it was one of those girls jealous at how much she enjoyed herself.

“I’ll do my best,” she said between gritted teeth.  _ And get back at however did this _ . 

“That’s excellent to hear. I know you’ve worked today, but I expect you to make this up to me by staying for the night shift.” 

The night shift? Was this guy serious?  _ You fat fucker…  _ “Yes, sir.” 

“Cata will give you your orders.” 

_ Cata _ . Of course it had to be that cunt. Paula hated that Argentinian bitch ever she had come to work here. It was always Cata this and Cata that from the boss, who was in awe of the fact that she spoke close to ten languages and even finished college before turning eighteen. The little shit was hot as hell too, with a waist so tiny it was unreal, and tits so huge they seemed obscene on her otherwise small frame. Her skin was pale, her mane a light brown that cascaded down her back, and her green-hazel eyes and softly freckled face gave her the appearance of a regal cat. 

When Paula left the boss’s office, Cata seemed to be waiting for her at the door, with a shit-eating grin. Her suit seemed so tight that Paula wondered how there could be so much cum dripping from underneath. “Greetings Paula,” she said, her accent just slightly detectable as it came out of the rosy lips. “How may I be of service to you?”

“Cut the shit, what do you want me to do?”

“As it happens, tonight is pretty busy and we need some help behind the counter.” 

Behind the counter? That would’ve been a promotion unless--

Cata was smiling. “We need another girl to fill the counter job.” 

The dread counter job. The most unwanted thing at  _ Happy Day _ , though one of the biggest attractions of the clients. It was a job often reserved for the girls that underperformed, or those that weren’t quite up to the high standards of the place.

Paula never thought she would have to do it. Ever. But if it was between that and quitting...  _ How bad can it seriously be? _

She followed Cata back into main area and past the counter. A few of the girls were preparing orders and talking to customers, but on the back side of the counter there were also a bunch of male customers lined up, sipping their coffees and talking to no one. Only if one glanced below the countertop to the curtain hanging below could you get a hint of what was truly going on. 

“Well?” Cata gave her a look. “Go on. You can get off at four.” That was another five hours...

Paula gave herself a pep talk and decided to go ahead and do it. A small sacrifice for her future, as it were. After all, she had made out with her chemistry professor to be able to get a passing grade in his class, and that guy looked and smelled like death. Even a cock would be better than having to kiss that face again…

As she walked towards the curtain, a few of the men lined up winked at her. Paula cringed and looked away, then got down on her knees and entered the area beneath the countertop. The ground was at least softened by some pillows, and some lambent lighting came from above to illuminate the cramped space. A few other girls were kneeling all around her, stroking and sucking as many cocks as they could from those coming through the gloryholes, their whole bodies shining with the glaze of the cum that covered them, every inch of them.

Just the sight of it made Paula want to throw up a little.  _ I have to… taste that thing? _ All these cocks were so big and veiny as well, there was no way they could fit in her mouth. She finally settled down into a kneeling position, feeling her heavy breasts dangling from her chest. 

The head of the dick that wanted to pass through the hole was so big that she could hear the guy swearing on the other side. Just a huge throbbing purple head, already dripping with bubbling seed…

“Oh, shit, that’s the guy from before,” said one of the girls.

Paula reacted. “Huh?” 

“He takes so long to be done.” She sighed. “Just never stops being hard and horny.” 

As if that wasn’t discouraging enough, the cock stretched to such a length towards her that it bumped against her pillowy tits. “Fuck me…” whispered Paula unhappily. 

The huge cock just pulsed against her, and when a few moments passed of her not doing anything, she could hear knocks from above. “Yes, sir, I’ll get to it…” she muttered. 

Paula had never considered before that she might have small hands, but wrapped around this cock they seemed positively tiny. She gave it her all to stroke it, trying to avoid getting made filthy by it in any way.  _ Maybe he’ll be happy without me having to kiss it or anything… _

As she stroked it though, it didn’t take long until cum squirted right on top of her blouse. She tried to avoid it, but the guy kept knocking on top to get her to go faster. She did as ordered, using both hands to stroke it faster, feeling the veins pumping blood under her fingers, the whole thing  _ somehow _ still finding a way to get bigger.  _ Please, don’t-- _

The first rope of cum struck her right in the face. Her eyes closed just in time, but her entire face remained locked in a grimace as she struggled to ignore the cum slowly moving down her cheek and the side of her nose. She couldn’t even open her lips. Only her angry breaths came in and out, trying to deal with the stress of the moment. 

One of the other girls saw her trouble and came over. Rather than cleaning her up though, she just rubbed the cum all over her face in a matter of seconds seconds and went back to what she was doing. Paula spit unhappily and cringed some more, thinking of this guy’s thick cum going into her skin. 

The client seemed happy though. There was some movement beyond, and Paula hoped he would be done, but instead it was the second hole that opened.  _ Another one? Please, no… _ Instead it was his hand that came through and found her head, quickly wrapping around her hair. 

“Ahhh~” she cried out, trying to remain respectful. “Please, sir, don’t be so rough and stuff…” 

If anything the polite begging only drove him to get into it all the more. Her short black hair offered him a perfect grip, and he began to push her hard against his shaft. For the first time ever Paula could feel a cock pressed against her face. 

“Spit on it,” he ordered. “Lick it up.” 

Paula shook her head. “Please, sir, I…” 

He slapped her face and yanked her hair back all over again. “Do I need to talk to your boss?” 

There was no option but to submit completely. “No…” 

Her half-hearted was all he needed. This unseen man held onto her head and thrust into her with a savagery she had never imagined. She choked and nearly threw up immediately, but he only went on, shoving her into his cock and using her throat like nothing more than a fleshlight. 

Paula pulled away but his grip was too strong. Instead she grunted and rolled her eyes, slapping angrily back at the countertop from below each time he pushed into her too deeply. But it was to no effect, since his immense cock kept attacking her mouth and throat, stretching out her flesh till it was film-thin and copying the shape of his shaft. 

Each time he took it out Laura spit and clicked her tongue, though her client responded only by laughing and slapping her face with his dick. No wonder the other girls hated this degrading task. There was no way to even know who was doing this to her, there was no real human connection to it at all. All she was now was a mouth he got through a hole, a sweet mouth that he could rough up and use as he wanted. 

She choked down on him until her resistance gave in and it only became another annoyance. His throbbing veins grinding against the inner walls of her throat, her jaw popping as it opened as wide as it could go to fit the unholy fat cock. Could anything be worse than this?

There was, as she found out when he came. He had intended to go right in her mouth, but her last moment twitch of the head sent the angle of the dick right towards her nose. The cum streamed right into it, blocking both holes. Paula opened her mouth and took a deep breath through it, but before he was even done he thrust the shaft down her throat again. Her struggles to take in air failed, as only seed rushed up through her nostrils, trying to go down her already cock-full throat. Her eyes rolled in their sockets as she began to run out of breath, and then he decided to take it one step further by pushing her as far down as she could go. 

“Come on, take it!” he insisted, forcing her head to go down to the end of the shaft until her face was banging against the wood that separated them. He slammed her so hard against the wood that she got dizzy, and when he finally released her, Paula fell backwards, flopping like a fish for air. 

“Oh my god!” said one of the other girls. A redhead came to hover above her, an angelic face whose beauty was hidden beneath fresh warm seed. 

Paula expected help, but instead the redhead slapped her. “Get up! We’ve got work to do!” Then she pulled her half-conscious body up and brought it back to the hole. 

A new cock waited for her.

//

Cata counted her money and got ready to leave for the night. It had been an agonizing day already, and she looked forward to be alone and out of the sight of needy men.  _ At least they’ve paid well enough _ . Still, she constantly sucked on her teeth and spat cum out of her mouth, while her fancy suit had been ruined once more by the rivers of cum that had been dropped on her the entire day. The pale-faced beauty could feel it rubbing against her skin with every step, not to mention the irritating feeling of having their sticky load in her hair. 

She was so busy doing her thing that she hadn’t even noticed the boss sneaking up on her. His massive arms wrapped around her, while his sour, slightly alcoholic breath hit her face. “Going home, eh?” 

“It’s been a long day…” 

“I mean, you’ve been paid enough for it, haven’t you?” 

“Yeah… I guess I have.” 

Cata wasn’t sure where he was going with this. The two of them had a great relationship and she wasn’t about to lose that, though she was hoping he wouldn’t be demanding anything outside of work for free again… It was hard enough to keep appearances with her boyfriend and family. 

“Unfortunately, Cata, I’m going to have to keep you for a little longer today.” 

She swallowed hard. “Why’s that?” 

“Well, you see, we’ve got a few special clients coming in. VIP ones, you could say. After hearing so much about you, they’re expecting a private session with you. An event of sorts.” 

Cata sighed as he reached down to feel her ass. “I see…” 

“Don’t be angry now. You’ll be paid, you know that.” 

“Right.” 

“I’ve even got a gift for you.” 

He led Cata over to his office and presented her with gift-wrapped box. Inside, she found a suit that resembled the one she always wore to work, though this one was distinguished silk embroidery and even gold in places. That it would soon be ruined by a bunch of horny guys made her want to cry. 

The boss ordered her to take a quick shower in his own bathroom and freshened up. By the time she finished and came up all the other employees were gone, and the boss waited for her in his office with a drink in hand. 

“You look wonderful, Cata.” 

She did. She had done her hair, her makeup, and put on the new clothes in a matter of minutes.  _ Only to be used to by others _ . Her body trembled with anger. 

“Come on, then,” said the boss. “Let me introduce you to some people.” 

They went into the back to one of the rooms Cata rarely ever saw. It was one of the places reserved for the boss and his special occasions. His little meetings. At least now she would get to see what those were like. 

There was a long table set in the center of the room, surrounded by comfortable armchairs. Seated there were well-dressed men, some young, some old, all enjoying the company of other girls that had been called in. Cata could see more than one of the girls she called friends servicing these men, many of them on their knees and getting facefucked against their wishes, others standing around and holding drinks and trays of desserts while getting felt up as if they were nothing more than furniture. 

“Gentlemen, here she is, the little angel of the hour.” 

All eyes turned to Cata as she stepped in. One of her eyes twitched uncontrollably. All of the men got up in unison and went over to her. Before she could even speak, the hands began to pull at her tits and ass, going up to feel her hair and even to enter her mouth as she tried to speak. 

_ Stop _ , she wanted to tell them. _ Stop!  _ But of course that was not an option. Instead she only went crimson with anger, jumping and muttering under her breath each time one of the men touched her in a new spot. They seemed to enjoy agonizing her in this way, touching her all over as if she were nothing but a piece of meat for their pleasure, her meek protests doing nothing to disturb their overall experience. 

They brought her to her knees and instantly dropped their massive dicks on top of her pretty face, slapping it around while gooey cum already oozed out of the heads to drip all over her. Cata closed her eyes and mouth shut, shaking her head in anger at what they were doing. They were just treating her as if she were a subhuman. She was one of the most gorgeous girls around, and they thought they could do this to her?

“Enjoy yourselves, gentlemen,” said the boss.

And the guests did. In spite of her sighs and unhappy look, they quickly went on to open her mouth and take turns in throating her. Sure, Cata was used to having to service customers on a daily basis, but never so many with such intensity. As soon as one cock left her throat, another came in. When tears started coming down her face from all the gagging, one guy seemed ready to offer some mercy. He stopped fucking her and gently caressed her lips with the pulsing head of his dick while she mouthed an “I can’t…” Cata realized he was mocking her a few seconds later when he used his dick to wipe her tears, and went on by shoving his shaft as far down her tiny throat as it could go. She started choking and flailing, her eyes gaping up at him in protest, but the other men only grabbed her arms and legs and brought her over to the table. 

With her boss and the other girls watching, the guy held her nose and pushed his cock so deep into her that she could feel it her stretched-out throat ready to break. Just as she neared the edge of passing out, he brought it back out and angled his dickhole right at her. Cata grimaced and cried out a little, but the stinky hot load hit her face all the same. _ Enough _ , she thought to herself.  _ Enough!  _ But that was not something she could say to them. Them she would only serve.

_ _ Another man came up to dislocate her jaw with his insane boner, while the others were starting to fuck whatever parts of her they could. Some had lifted her skirt to access her sweet tiny pussy and young asshole, while others were content with using her hands and feet to get off. 

I _ could’ve done so much better than this… _ she thought angrily.  _ This is my life now. _ Grimly, she thought that there must’ve even been cum in her brain by now given how eagerly everyone filled her up. As a child she used to love to smell her mom’s perfumes, to check out the fragrances of the garden… now the only smell and taste she knew was that of cum and dickcheese, and no matter how much she washed and tried to put it aside when off work, it seemed to be imprinted on her taste buds inescapably. 

“You like that, don’t you?” asked the guy currently using her mouth. His dick was one of the rare few that were far girthier near the base than the head, and as he pushed deeper into her, Cata could feel her soft lips struggling to encircle his shaft by stretching to their very limit. Her eyes opened in alert, watering, but he kept pushing until she could hear a few disturbing sounds coming from her jaw. His hot seed came a few seconds later, warming up her insides and rushing up to shoot out of her nose. 

Once he pulled out Cata coughed and spit, but another one of the girls came over with a bowl and held it under her mouth. The guys waited for her to recover and finish spitting out cum, then yanked her head back, spit in her face, and upended the bowl over her face and beautiful suit as she went on shooting them death stares.

It was morning by the time they finished, and Cata could barely think. Even now, hours later, all of them were still hard and going. They hadn’t abandoned her because their dicks gave in so much because she became too disgusting for them to use. She lay on the table in a pool of their thick white cum, and as her fingers rolled absentmindedly over its surface during the course of the night she realized that it had a bit of a slope, the slightest bowl shape to keep the cum contained for such occasions. 

A fat businessman went on using her mouth, rolling his balls up and down her eyes and nose in the process as if he were trying to get a free massage at the same time. There was no energy left in her even to show emotion - all she could do was take it all and hope that the paycheck at the end would be worth it. 

When the rest of the girls were used up and all the guests left as happy as could be, the boss came over and lifted her back on her feet. There was so much cum coming off that she could see it hanging from her eyebrows and pooling between the cleavage of her massive tits.

“You did great. Reminds me of why I hired you in the first place.” 

Cata clicked her tongue. “Whatever. Can I go home now, sir?”

“Home? You can’t be serious, can you? I mean, look at you! You look great! You’re going to be an inspirational sight for all the girls that come in today, and we’ve got a few new girls starting as well. God knows the ones from tonight need some rest.”

“I--”

“It’s a good thing you’re my MVP, that’s why you’re paid as well as you are. Now, go out there and show them what kind of business we’re running here.” 

Cata felt thirty pounds heavier as she walked out of the room with her clothes filled with cum. The main area of the cafe was already active, though, and the other baristas looked her way with poorly-hidden horror showing on their faces. A new girl that Cata hadn’t seen before dared to actually stare. 

“You, what’s your name?”

The blonde looked down. “Eleanor. Elly.” 

“Elly, you like cum?” 

“What?...” 

“You work at the Happy Day cafe, so it’s a simple question. Do you like cum?” 

One of the customers came up to the counter. “Excuse me, beautiful misses, but could I get a refill?” 

She shot him a glance. “One sec, sir. My colleague needs to get a fill of her own…”

Elly’s eyes opened. “I--”

Cata grabbed the blonde by the ponytail and shoved her down into her overfilled cleavage. “Lick it all up and show our client how good our girls are here.” 

The client brought out his phone and started filming. “My friends told me it was nice here, but this is crazy!”

Cata could feel the blonde’s warm lips and tongue as she obediently slurped up and licked every last bit of seed.  _ God, but some of them are truly desperate _ . When it was over, Cata brought up her cumstained face and held it towards the camera. “Elly is one of our new employees, she can help you for today.” 

The man reached down towards his huge erection that snaked down his pants. “That would be a real joy for me, miss.” 

Cata spit some more cum out then blew at a string of hair that hung ungraciously down her perfect face. The thing was so wet with cum that it wouldn’t even move. She reached and brought it back up to her head, then took a deep breath and went to serve her the customers of the day.

She was, after all, the best employee here.

//

Jack had heard about the  _ Happy Day  _ place since before the Accident, but she never thought to check it out. She grew up from a nerd to have a supermodel’s body, but the idea of giving it to strangers for pay just wasn’t her thing. Not to mention that guys weren’t exactly her thing… When her girlfriend Molly said they could become millionaires by twenty, Jack never thought it would end her with a lifelong prison sentence by the end of that year. 

Thankfully, the state had stepped in and made her an offer: work at Happy Day or stay in prison. It sounded great. At this point, getting molested by a few strangers was the least of her troubles. At least she would be free. She signed the papers gladly. “When do I start?” she asked them. 

The pale-faced ginger even spent the whole day before leaving prison trying to make herself look good. It was only when the police car insisted to drive her there that she started to worry. And it was when they avoided the front entrance and went to the back that her legs were fanning while a chill went up her back.

“Come on, miss,” said the elderly black cop. “I gots to get you situated.” 

Jack followed him meekly into the Happy Day Cafe through the back entrance. The cop saluted a few of the girls as if he had been there before, promising jokingly that he would be coming back soon. The smell of cum that came off of them all made Jack cringe and remember her little brother’s bedroom. 

The cop went towards a set of doors that appeared to be the bathrooms. The smaller door was marked with a seat sign, while the larger one only had an open mouth as a sign. But why?... Once they were inside, Jack noted the lack of urinals and the large number of metallic stall doors that went all the way to the floor. 

“Do you need to pee?” she joked with the cop. 

“Me?” he asked. “Nah, why? Do you?” 

The cop grabbed her by the arm and took her towards one of the stalls, but the neighboring doors opened as they walked and a young guy came out. In the brief interval that it stayed open, Jack thought she could glimpse a girl on the other end. What the hell?...

“Well, miss, just lemme do this real quick.” 

He shoved her into an empty stall and closed the door behind her. Beneath Jack’s feet was a grating and two sets of chains, while another two dangled from above. “Now, I don’t reckon a nice girl like you would cause trouble, but this is for the customers, you understand?” 

She understood nothing; nevertheless, the cop bound her wrists and ankles to the chains, then used a lever by the door to stretch them taut, until Jack could no longer move at all. “Uhm…” 

“Now, just give me a moment.” The cop left and returned some time later with an obese man that wouldn’t have fit inside if he wanted to. “This here is Mr. LaCroix. You’ll be working for him for the next three months.” 

“Nice to meet you, Jack,” said the fat man. “I hope you’re gonna have a good time here.” 

And that was the only introduction she ever got. She expected to be a barista with a few issues, but she never thought she would be chained up as a urinal. She got her first inkling of what would come when a man came in and behaved ecstatic at the sight of a new face. Jack couldn’t even finishing saying hello when he shoved his steamind dick down her virgin throat. 

In five minutes she went from never having had an experience with a man to having her throat stretched out like a condom by one, fucked until the point that she thought she had lost her voice forever. A thick rope of cum fell across her face and into her eyes. “Sir…” she croaked hoarsely. “Please wash it off.” 

“Wash it off?” he said, sounding insulted. “Sure, let me do that.” 

The next she knew, he was pissing all over her. A disgusting man, a filthy stranger, was pissing all over her face… Her mouth opened to scream, but all she got from that was a mouth full of piss. And it kept coming and coming, a hot stream that made her sob, but her tears got washed up by that as well. As he left her shaking and dripping with his piss, the human toilet she had become only wished she could go back to a minute before when cum was the only thing she had tasted. As the news of her being new spread like wildfire, men were coming in to relieve themselves of cum and piss nonstop. Jack wondered after the first day if anyone would ever release her and let her wash or eat, but it was clear that her diet would consist only of men’s loads. 

Day after day they came, fucking her throat and pussy and ass, using all three holes at their pleasure, teasing her about how this was punishment and good community service. “Yes, sir,” she would tell all of them, even as they filled her up with their cum and piss. For the few months she would be here, she would behave. Then it would all be over. She let them cum into her eyes and piss inside of her until her body was all filled up. In every way that they could used her, they did, and she could only imagine what people on the other side thought when they saw those pictures. If any familiar face came in she wouldn’t even have realized. It all became a blur of dicks that owned her, and a constant series of, “Yes, sir” as she grimaced in pain.

Now she was in her last day. The hell would be over. She dreamed of going out there and getting a normal job, and finding Molly again. _ Please, let this be the end _ , she prayed.  _ Please _ . 

Her final suffering was an old man that must’ve taken an hour to piss over her despite her sighs and curses that he was too deaf to hear. Then it was her fat boss that appeared in the doorway again, accompanied by another cop. “Seems you’re done, Jackie.”

Jackie. Only her father had called her that. Another prick.  _ Kill yourself, you fat piece of shit _ . “Yes, sir.” 

They unchained her, then the boss handed her a set of clothing. It was one of the uniforms the girls in this hell wore. “Don’t have anything else, sorry. This will have to do,” he said. One last humiliating reminder before she got out, then…

When LaCroix eyed her in her new uniform his gaze lingered. The cum and piss diet had only made her that much skinnier and a better fucktoy, while the fat ass and bimbo tits stayed as big as ever. “You wouldn’t consider working here longer, would you?”

“No, thank you, sir.”  _ Eat your heart out, fattie _ . 

They got out and went into the main area of the cafe when Jack spotted a doe-eyed girl among the baristas that made her heart skip a beat.  _ Molly?... _ She was right there, working the tables, cum trailing down her toned legs as an elderly man accompanied by his family kneaded her ass and jerked his cock against her other thigh. 

Their reunion was as odd as could be. Jack had taken all the blame to make sure Molly would be safe, but she never expected to see her here… Used by all these men… Her heart broke at the sight. “Your girlfriend wanted to talk to you before you left,” the boss explained. 

_ My girlfriend?... Molly knew about this? _ Her knees weakened as she saw Molly run up to her. “Honey! You’re out, finally!” Her outstretched arms were coming towards Jack, when the boss quickly grabbed her. “Not yet.” 

“This is so exciting!” Molly told her. 

“What is?” 

LaCroix went up and grabbed the microphone and spoke to the crowd. “Today, we have a special event for you, gentlemen…” As he spoke, he came over and put his hand on their shoulders, forcing them to kneel to the ground. Molly kept staring at her lovingly, while men got up from the tables and formed a circle around them. Jack could barely hear the speakers as the wet sounds of cocks being stroked filled her ears. “So, please!” said the boss. “Let’s make sure their reunion is a great one!” 

Molly seemed to know what was coming, and closed her eyes. Four massive dicks started rubbing against her face, two of them already so horny that seed already dribbled over her cheek and lips. Jack lips trembled and her eyes watered with heartbreak, but they soon did the same to her, until she could feel their hot cum in her eyes, and nose, and slipping past her tongue into her throat again. 

They were both ordered to keep their mouths open, though, as the customers filled them up. Finished, they were brought together and ordered to kiss. After so much time by herself, finally she was reunited with her loved one, kissing her and shoving her tongue down her throat, even as the cum of strangers passed from one mouth to another and dripped down to their huge tits. As they kissed, the guys went on using them and filling their clothes up with cum, till they finally lost all patience and started fucking them as well. 

The two made out lovingly, fulfilling months of yearning, as the men went on fucking their teen cunts and using any opening they caught to hit their faces with fresh loads of their cum. Jack knew that they were being filmed, but she had long stopped caring about her own humiliation. She only cared about kissing her girlfriend, and feeling her body even through the cum-drenched suit that she wore. It was worth it, so long as she could feel those delightful big tits again. She leaned in and kissed her lover’s throat, even as strings of seed attached themselves to her lips as she pulled back, and she dared to kiss the veritable pool of cum that had formed between her ultra-huge tits.  _ Molly’s tits...  _ Then she came back and stuck her tongue again into Molly’s now refilled hole, with a new dose of cum making its way into her throat in the process.

“I love you,” Molly managed to say. 

A gigantic thick cock came between their kissing lips as Jack prepared to respond. 

//

Sarah sat down in front of the camera for her weekly show while the rest of the  _ Happy Day _ staff prepared the set. The blonde wore thin yellow turtleneck over her huge chest, though a pair of overalls with the cafe’s badge came over them. Her perfect golden curls streamed out of the tightly-fitted Happy Day cap she wore on her head. 

As the boss counter down, a few of the girls came and dropped a huge box in front of her. “Hello, everyone!” Sarah said to the camera. “Welcome to another fan mail edition!”

She reached down into the box and pulled out a bottle clearly filled to the brim with cum. It looked like it once belonged to ketchup, but a note had been glued to it that said,  **TASTE ME SARAH!!!**

“Here we have another wonderful gift from our  _ Happy Day _ fans!!!” Despite her hatred of it all, she kept on smiling as she opened the bottle and chugged down every last bit of cum down her throat. Being all cool made it extra sloppy and gross.  _ I wonder what degenerate this is from… _ Not that it mattered. The cafe’s Insta page needed hits and she needed to get paid.

“Ahhhh~ So wonderful,” she said, unable to hide the revulsion from her face. “Truly a healthy seed…” 

After the first bottle came the second, and then the third. By then she felt so full as to be unable to finish them, at which point the girls poured the remainder over her head. “Ahhh, yes… Thank you…” she said between gritted teeth. “This feels… Great…” 

Every Sunday she would walk in feeling normal before they covered her up in cum. Before they turned her into a literal cumbucket for the thousands jacking off at home, no doubt ready to send their next loads over to her show. She could feel every ounce of that awful slop sliding past her curves to cover her entire body… 

By the time the box was emptied, she could barely breathe from the cum that dangled from her nostrils. She waved towards the camera, while the other girls helped her get up and out of the cafe. She walked mechanically, leaving a trail of cum wherever she went, knowing that people outside were watching and that they were all filming her. 

It was time. 

Sarah tried to open her eyes in spite of the thick waves of seed plastered to her face. As she inhaled, some of it went up her nose and tickled her brain. The seed on her clothes had now soaked its way to her pussy and nipples. “Bye-bye, everyone! See you next week!” 


End file.
